


lumière de ma vie

by humanveil



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3037271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr, a leading scientist in Germany's chemical industry, has been asked to visit Xavier Industries, which is currently being run by Kurt Marko. With great pressure on Kurt to ensure an international business arrangement between the two companies, he volunteers to play host to Lehnsherr, doing everything he can to gain the man's favour. Erik, aware of the fake nature of Kurt's kindness, accepts the offer just to spite him.</p><p>He hadn't expected the minx of a stepson living across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. changeons de vie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I realise that this sort of AU isn’t necessarily everyone’s cup of tea, so please take note of the tags, specifically the underage one. This fic is _very_ loosely based from the book Lolita, (as in, it inspired it and provided me with the title/chapter titles).
> 
> Let it be said that my intentions with this fic is NOT to condone/promote this type of relationship.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“We'll be having a guest for the summer,” Kurt announced over dinner. It wasn't a question.

Charles watched as Sharon hummed, a disinterested sound, and continued eating her food in small, measured bites. It was a tradition, of sorts, that everyone ate dinner together on the first night of the summer. Raven was excluded, of course, because she was only six, and didn't have the suitable 'table manners'. Charles thought it was idiotic. The dinners were always tense and uncomfortable, the conversation sparse and forced, and his mother usually left ten minutes in to have another drink.

But they continued to do it, despite the fact that no one wanted to be there. It was tradition, and God forbid they ever broke tradition.

“Who?” Charles asked.

“A potential business partner,” Kurt replied sharply. “He's visiting from Germany.”

“What's his field?”

“None of your business,” was the rude reply.

By the age of sixteen, Charles knew when to shut up.

\---

Charles was called into Kurt's study by one of the maids later that evening. He stood in front of his stepfather's desk, aware that he hadn't been asked to sit, and stayed silent. He didn't particularly want to get beaten on the _first_ day of summer.

“As you're aware,” Kurt began, “There will be a very important guest staying over the summer.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You and that bratty sister of yours will not, under any circumstance, ruin this for me,” he continued, and Charles understood why he'd been called down. “This is of the utmost importance to the business, Charles. You will treat Dr Lehnsherr in a polite and respectful manner, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” Charles nodded as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“You don't even _want_ to know what will happen to you if you jeopardise this opportunity.”

 _Charming, as always_ , Charles thought, repressing a sigh as he left the room.

\---

Charles balanced Raven on his hip as he peeked through the cracked door. He could see Kurt greeting someone, presumably the guest if the fake smiles and over exaggerated hand movements were anything to go by.

“I think our new guest is here,” he mumbled to Raven, who nodded very seriously in response.

“Can we see?” she asked hopefully, looking down at him.

Charles shook his head and moved closer the door, “Not yet.”

“Why?”

“Because, little sister, our dear, darling stepfather will kill me.”

Raven pouted, but rested her head against Charles' shoulder and stayed quiet.

As the two moved further into the house, Charles could hear more of what was happening. The forceful cheeriness of Kurt's voice was accompanied by a heavily accented one. The new voice, Charles thought, sounded awfully sexy.

He placed Raven on the ground – she was really getting too big for him to carry, anyway – and tried to get a better view. He could only just see the back of a tall man standing next to his stepfather, the body was lean and masculine, the lines of the suit sharp and defined, his stance confident, yet distant. The man's auburn hair looked to be glowing from the way the light was hitting it, and Charles was surprised to see the tan darkening the man's skin. He looked to be young – younger than Kurt and most of his male 'business partners', at least.

Charles couldn't wait to see his face.

\---

It was around lunch time when one of the maids – Alexandra, Charles' personal favourite – came to his room.

“Mr Marko says he'd like you and your sister to come down and meet the new guest,” she said, smiling at Charles. “And if I were you, honey, I'd dress up a little.”

“And why's that?” Charles replied, already opening the door to his closet.

“Because, he don't look like no scientist,” she turned her head to look around her, making sure so one was listening. “He looks like he's just come off a runway,” she whispered.

Charles laughed, pulling out a pale blue button down, “I'll keep that in mind.”

\---

With Raven's hand in his, Charles knocked on the door of the sitting room he'd been directed to. He had changed from his pyjama-ish clothes to a nice pale blue button down with form fitting, black pants. He most definitely did _not_ do so because they made his arse look good – the bits of information from Alexandra had, in no way, made him think that perhaps the house guest would be a bit more _interesting_ than originally thought. He'd put Raven in one of her nicer dresses, too, much to her dismay.

“Come in,” Kurt called out, the fake cheeriness still laced through his voice.

Putting on a bright smile, Charles pushed the door open and walked it.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the turned body of the man sitting across from his stepfather. He took in the features of the man's face – the defined lines, the soft-looking skin, the beautiful green-y grey eyes that were locked on his. The man - their guest - Charles noticed, was doing the same to him, a slight smirk overtaking his mouth.

Charles swallowed and moved closer, his hand tightening on Raven's. Alexandra has been right – this man looked like he belonged in some prestigious modelling magazine.

“This is Doctor Erik Lehnsherr, he'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future,” Kurt said, watching as Lehnsherr stood. “Erik, this is my stepson, Charles Xavier, and my stepdaughter, Raven.”

Charles smiled even brighter as he offered a hand, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Lehnsherr.”

“Erik, if you don't mind,” Dr. Lehnsherr grinned back, a slightly predatory smile that showed far too many teeth and reminded Charles of a shark, and took his hand firmly. “And please, Mr Xavier, the pleasure is all mine,” Erik finished, his hand dropping to his side after a moment too long.


	2. voulez-vous venir avec moi

Charles had accompanied Kurt and Dr. Lehnsherr on the house tour, with Raven being granted the chance to go and play. They'd made it across the first and second floors and were just starting on the third – Kurt dominating the conversation once again, (Charles did get a nice view of Lehnsherr's arse, though, so he wasn't complaining) – when Kurt was called away for a phone call. He also noticed the way the older man was looking at his stepfather, as if most of what Kurt was saying was idiotic and unnecessary.

Charles liked him more and more as time went by, if he was perfectly honest.

“I apologise, Dr. Lehnsherr,” Kurt remarked, and Charles had to admit the face he pulled could have easily passed as apologetic. “But I must take this call. Charles can finish showing you around, if you’d like, or we can continue afterwards if you find him incompetent.”

“I’m sure Charles and I will manage just fine without you,” Erik replied, and Charles thought he could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He definitely liked the man.

“Very well,” Kurt said, nodding and sending Charles a pointed look. “Finish the tour. Erik will be sleeping in the room across from yours, as it is one of the larger spare rooms. I trust you'll be able to provide him with what he needs.”

“Yes, sir,” Charles replied.

His stepfather left with a curt nod in Erik's direction, leaving the two of them alone. Charles turned so he was standing directly in front of the older man, the slight smile turning into a beam.

“There isn't much on this floor,” he announced. “Just a bathroom, my room, the room you'll be sleeping in, and a few empty rooms. You'll have an ensuite, though, so I doubt the bathroom is entirely necessary.”

“This house seems to have many unused rooms,” Erik commented, following Charles down the hall when the boy started to walk.

Charles hummed in agreement, “The epitome of unrequited wealth, I'm afraid. There's a mini library on the level, though.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I say mini library,” Charles said, stopping in front of a door. “It's really just a room filled to the brim with my father's books on biophysics and genetics, but I'm rather fond of it.”

“Is your father…”

“Dead,” Charles said quickly. “An explosion in the lab.”

“I’m sorry,” Erik offered in a gentle tone.

Charles shrugged, “It’s been six years, you learn to cope.”

Erik smiled down at him, the man was really rather tall, and said, “So, a biologist in the making, are we?”

“Geneticist is the dream,” Charles said, “And you?”

“Chemist, although I’m trained in other things,” Erik replied, smirking. “Did you not get that from your stepfather's rambling?”

A faint blush coloured Charles' cheeks, “I– uh, well, sometimes, when he's talking, I zone out a little bit.”

“Understandable, considering the monotone of his voice,” Erik paused, “And the fact that half of what he says is rubbish.”

Charles couldn't help the chuckle – _yes_ , chuckle, it was most definitely _not_ a giggle – that left his mouth. “I'm glad someone else agrees with me,” he stated, looking up at Erik through his eyelashes. “But don't let him know I said that.”

“Of course not,” Erik murmured, steeping closer towards Charles. “Where, may I ask, will I be sleeping?”

“Oh!” Charles exclaimed, standing up straighter and pointing to the door on their right. “Your room is on the right, and mine the left. I'd say your things have already been brought up by one of the staff members.”

“And quite a lot of those you have,” Dr. Lehnsherr murmured, earning a sheepish smile from Charles.

“Yes, well, there’s not much I can say to that,” he cleared his throat and nodded towards Erik’s door. “There's everything you might need, a desk, bed, personal bathroom, shelves and various wardrobes. If there's anything else you require, just ask and I'm sure someone can get it.”

Dr. Lehnsherr put his hand on the doorknob, his body turned so he could look at Charles, “Do you want to come with me?”

A dark flush covered Charles’ face at the implication, despite the fact that he _knew_ Erik didn’t mean it in _that_ way. “Uh, I – well, I really don’t have much use, do I? Unless you’d like help unpacking?”

Erik opened the door to the room and took a look around, “I think I’ll be able to do it on my own, thank you.”

“I’ll be across the hall if you require anything, Dr. Lehnsherr, just yell.”

Erik nodded, “Please call me Erik.”

“My stepfather will maim me,” Charles said hesitantly. “I’m to show you the utmost respect, and being on a first name basis won’t please him.”  

“He can discuss things with me, if there’s an issue,” Erik announced, still standing in the doorway of his room. “Call me Erik.”

“Okay,” Charles said, grinning. “I’ll see you later, _Erik._ ”

\---

Erik sat on the edge of his bed after ensuring the door was shut and locked. Running a hand across his face, he sighed. He'd known there were going to be children, but Marko had only warned him about the one small girl and his own son, who was apparently living abroad and wouldn’t be there to bother him.

There had been no mention of the beautiful boy he'd just been talking to. No mention of the sinfully red lips, or the bright, sparkling blue eyes. No mention of the boy's pale skin, or soft British accent.

He supposed stepfathers weren’t supposed to notice that sort of thing about their wards, but still. Absolutely nothing about the boy Erik was already starting to favour considerably.

Erik let himself fall back onto the mattress. The next few months were going to be _hell_.

\---

Charles’ _later_ came in the form of dinner, where everyone – including Raven, this time – was expected to attend to further welcome their guest. Looking around, Charles was rather surprised to see his mother had managed to stay sober for the entire day, he could only imagine what she’d do after everyone was excused.

“I trust Charles was able to finish the tour?” Kurt asked around a mouth full of food. Charles thought it was ironic, the way he got in trouble for having ‘inadequate’ table manners, but it was perfectly fine for _Kurt_ to do as he pleased.

“He was perfect, yes—“ Charles nearly laughed, he hadn’t done anything other than point him at a room. There was still another level and the garden they hadn’t looked at. “I can’t comprehend why you don’t have faith in his abilities,” Erik replied, and Charles couldn’t help the little grin.

“Experience, Dr. Lehnsherr,” Kurt replied. “Very rarely does he do anything _perfect_.”

Erik turned to Charles and raised his brow, “Is that true?”

Charles nearly shrugged, _nearly,_ “I—uh, I wouldn’t say it’s _rare,_ but it doesn’t happen every day.”

“That’s the way it is for any normal person,” Erik noted. “I would not expect a boy of…”

“Sixteen,” Charles supplied,

“…sixteen to be perfect at everything,” he finished.

“We do have a tendency to stuff up.”

“Having once been a boy of sixteen, I can completely agree,” Erik said, smirking. “Do you do well in school, Charles?”

“Top of the class. For everything.”

“You mentioned genetics before, so you plan on going to university?”

“Of course.”

“Where?” Erik asked.

Sending a glance towards his stepfather, Charles replied, “I’d like to go to Oxford.”

“England, huh?” Erik commented and Charles hummed. “Is that where you got the lovely accent?”

A flush covered his face, and Charles cursed his genes for making him so pale, “I grew up there.”

“With your father?”

“Yes.”

Erik leaned back in his chair and looked directly at Charles, “I like England,” he said slowly. “It’s very pretty there.”

Charles continued to blush, “It is.”

Breaking eye contact after another moment, Erik turned back to Kurt, and the conversation changed once again.


	3. regardez-moi cette belle brune

After a mere two and a half weeks at the Xavier mansion, Erik had discovered a few things about the family and the way they worked.

The first, and most obvious, was that Sharon Xavier was a drunk. It irked him, seeing the disregard she had for her children – especially when one of those children was as wonderful as Charles seemed to be.

The second thing, which was also quite obvious, was that Kurt and Sharon treated Raven in a far better manner than they did her older brother. They still weren't great parents, not even close, but they at least acknowledged her existence. That lead to the third thing; that the reason Kurt had failed to mention Charles was due to the man's clear dislike towards the boy. He was always snapping at him about something, or criticising him for not doing something _perfectly_.

The fourth was Charles' submissive behaviour towards his stepfather – as if he was scared of what would happen if he challenged the older man. It pissed Erik off to no end. He had the feeling that if it weren't for his presence, Charles would surely be walking around with bruises covering his body. Erik was a firm believer in good parenting, watching the way Sharon and Kurt treated their children made his blood boil.

Erik's stay, however, had still been mostly enjoyable, his anger notwithstanding. He'd been busy for the most part; the first few weeks were always demanding, but Erik had come to look forward to the spare time he got while at the mansion. It meant he got to see Charles.

He liked watching the boy. As odd and predatory as it was, Erik would go out of his way, when he could, to ensure Charles was within his sight.

His favourite was when he was able to see Charles play with Raven from a window. If he knew they were in the garden, Erik would stalk the first floor to find a room with a good view. Charles always looked happy during those times – his eyes would light up in a way Erik rarely saw, with small wrinkles forming around his eyes as he beamed at his little sister. The brightness of the sun would make the boy's hair look even fluffier, if at all possible, which only increased Erik's want to run his fingers through it. The way the sun would hit Charles’ skin would make it look like he was glowing, which sometimes made Erik chuckle to himself due to the contrast it caused to the boy's usually darker clothes.

The clothes – that was what drove Erik crazy. Every time Charles bent down to pick something up, usually Raven, the boy’s pants would tighten around his body and Erik would get a good view of the boy's arse.

Those few seconds made listening to Kurt constantly spit out rubbish worth it.

The time spent eating together was another thing that drove Erik mad. He would find himself staring at the boy's mouth, watching it as his lips wrapped around food, as his tongue peaked out to lick the bits he missed from his lips. It gave him the urge to just grab the beautiful boy and force him on his knees, but he thought that was usually considered unacceptable dinner behaviour. Charles didn't help matters at all; Erik noticed the way he would make simply obscene noises around his food, as if it were too enjoyable not to. He was aware that the boy was doing it for him, or at least he highly suspected it, because Charles was always silent when there was a third member at the table.

It made Erik think that perhaps his attention was not unwanted.

The ‘mini’ library Charles had mentioned turned out to be rather large, but still cosy. There were bookshelves lining every surface, with only two or three seats placed in a bundle together.  Erik enjoyed what little time he got in there, usually because Charles would join him. He would sit down in one seat, Charles usually directly across from him, and pretend to read as he watched the boy.

The first thing he had noticed was that Charles would hold his tongue between his teeth, just the tip poking out between the sinfully red lips, whenever he concentrated on a book. Erik thought that he was, perhaps, forming a potentially dangerous obsession with the boy's mouth. But surely no one could blame him, not when the boy looked like _that_.

Charles was a restless reader, too, it seemed. Erik would watch as the boy twisted and turned in his seat, legs moving to odd places as he rumpled his clothing. The boy never lasted more than ten minutes in one position, sometimes he'd even get up and walk around, as if his body contained too much energy to merely sit.

Erik wouldn't forget the memorable time Charles had given up on sitting and moved to lie down on the floor, his shirt riding up to his waist. Charles had looked rather tiny, in a charming sort of way, and his skin had looked smooth and soft to touch. Erik had given up pretending to read entirely, instead choosing to stare.

Charles had noticed, obviously. He'd placed his book gently on the ground and turned his head to the side, an endearing little grin covering his face. “You're staring,” the boy had said.

“Am I?”

“Mmhmm,” Charles had hummed. “Like something you see, Dr Lehnsherr?”

Erik had felt the slightest bit of embarrassment at that, but it was quickly distinguished. “There are many things,” he'd answered.

“And what are those?”

Smirking, Erik had responded, “The book you're reading has a lovely cover, for one. The hue of blue used makes the title pop in an unus—”

Charles had cut him off with a laugh, the boy moving to sit cross-legged in front of Erik. He'd crossed his forearms, resting them on Erik's knees, and then rested his chin atop of those. “That's not what I meant.”

“No?” Erik had said, feigning surprise. “Whatever did you mean, then?”

“Well,” Charles had looked up at the older man through his eyelashes, the little smile still covering his features. “It rather looked like you were watching _me_ , not my book.”

“Did it?”

“Mmmhm,” Charles had hummed again and turned his head to the side, his cheek resting on his forearms.

Erik hadn't been able to resist the urge to move a hand to the boy's hair. He'd been extra careful to ensure gentleness, his fingers spreading through the soft, brunette locks. “I suppose,” he'd said, “You are rather beautiful.”

The little smile had turned into a beaming grin, the boy's blue irises lighting up as the crinkles around his eyes returned, “You’re not bad yourself.”

“No?”

Charles had shaken his head slightly, “Better than any other guest we’ve had.”

“I’m flattered,” Erik had murmured. “I trust you don’t do this with your other guests, either?”

“Do what?” Charles had asked while feigning innocence, his body still resting against Erik’s.

With his hands still raking through the boy’s hair, Erik had responded, “Flirt.”                     

“I’m not flirting,” Charles had replied, a cheeky smile on his face. “You’re the one who stares.”

Erik had opened his mouth to reply, but was, unfortunately, interrupted by a staff member calling for the boy. Charles had, in turn, sighed and pouted up at Erik – which had only made the urge to lean down and kiss the boy stronger, if at all possible – before dutifully standing and moving towards the door with a sensual _I'll see you later, Dr Lehnsherr_.


	4. enfant charmante et fourbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all hate me, correct? I can't believe I haven't updated in ten months, and I am so so so so so soooo sorry for those who waited and waited, and then waited some more. This fic epitomises why I shouldn't post stories I haven't finished when I KNOW I'll get busy writing them. 
> 
> Oh well. Hopefully the updates make up for my shitty-ness as a person. Starts off from the last chapter, if you can remember.

_BANG!_

Charles woke with a start, eyes snapping open as he searched his surroundings to see where the noise had come from. Eyes adjusting to the dark as he went, Charles scanned his belongings and found nothing to be out of place. Sitting up, Charles listened more carefully and heard a muffled swear come from the room across the hall. Holding his bottom lip between his teeth, he stood quietly, carefully, and made his way to Dr Lehnsherr's room. He was careful to make minimal noise as he padded across the hallway and to Erik's room. He stood in front of the door, noticing the dim light coming from underneath the doorway, and raised his fist to knock hesitantly.

He waited until he heard a sigh come from the room, followed by a “Come in, Charles.”

Charles smiled to himself and opened the door, turning the main light on and taking a few steps into the older man's room before closing the door behind him. He surveyed the room, finding Erik in front of his desk, crouched over and picking up the papers and books that had fallen. His eyes followed the lines of Erik's bare back, and he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Need some help?”

Erik turned towards the voice, ready to reply, but stopped when he actually saw Charles standing in his doorway. The boy, like himself, was only half dressed; however, it was Charles' smooth, pale legs on display. Erik subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes trailed from the boy's bare feet up his shapely boxer clad legs and over the small torso covered in a far too big crimson shit to land on Charles' beautiful face and tousled bed hair. The boy was looking at him the way he always did when Erik stared – like he knew exactly what thoughts were running through his head, and like he had no objections to those thoughts.

Erik cleared his throat, “If you don't mind.”

“I don't,” Charles replied and moved towards the desk, picking up the chair that was lying on its side as he went. He couldn’t help but think how uncomfortable the thing must have been to sit on, it resembled more of a hard wooden dining seat than an office chair. “What happened?”

Erik sighed again, “I was working on a paper one minute, and then on the floor the next.”

“Sooooooo, you fell?”

“In layman's terms.”

Charles laughed and crouched next to him, making a point to place his hand on Erik's bare shoulder to steady himself. “You should have been asleep,” he murmured, quickly picking up books and placing them on the desk.

“As you should be now.”

Charles grinned, sleepy eyes moving to look in Erik's, “I'd rather be with you, though.”

Erik didn’t reply, instead he just smiled and grabbed the last of the papers. He stood, sorting the papers into a neat pile and placing them on the desk as Charles remained on the floor.

Erik moved towards the bed and sat on its edge, “Go back to bed, Charles.”

The boy pouted up at him, “I can't.”

“Why not?”

“You woke me up.”

“That doesn't mean you can't go back to bed.”

Charles nodded, “Mmm, yes it does. I find it very hard to get back to sleep once I'm awake.” He didn't, not really. In fact, he'd probably be back to snoring lightly in less than five minutes if he tried.

Still, he had a plan.

Sighing, Erik shifted in his spot on the bed. “Is there anything I can do?”

Eyes dashing back and forth between Erik's naked chest and the empty spot next to him, Charles nodded, a sly smile taking over his face. In one swift movement, Charles had jumped on the spare side of the bed, making sure his body was close enough for Erik to be able to feel the heat radiating off of him.

Erik chuckled and shook his head as he watched the young man crawl underneath his bed sheets, “What are you doing?”

“Getting back into bed,” Charles replied, innocently. “You told me to.”

“I said _your_ bed.”

“Nah-uh,” Charles giggled sleepily, his head resting against the comfortable pillows that contained the older man's scent. He pulled the light sheet down on the other side and stared pointedly towards Erik.

“What do you want?”

“For _you_ to get back into bed.”

“With you?”

“With me.”

Erik looked at the boy in his bed, and the picture was so beautifully tempting that he couldn't resist. Shaking his head again, he stood and moved to turn off the main light, leaving only the small bedside lamp to keep the room dimly lit. He returned to his side of the bed and sat carefully, manoeuvring his body so he was lying comfortably next to Charles under the sheets, but still with a respectable distance between them, just in case.

Charles, however, was having none of that. He wriggled closer and rested his head against Erik's hard, bare chest. “See, this is better,” he said, turning on the side and cuddling into the older man.

“Mmhm,” he agreed, carefully placing an arm around the younger boy and holding him in place. _Better_ didn't begin to describe it in Erik's mind. Charles' soft hair rested just below his chin, so Erik's nostrils were filled with the sweet smell of a vanilla and citrus shampoo.

“Have you been enjoying your stay?” Charles asked politely, and Erik could just feel the movement of his lips on his chest.

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before responding, “It's been marvellous, thanks to you.”

Erik felt Charles smile against his skin before the teenager spoke again, “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Erik repeated, thinking. “I have a day off tomorrow.”

“Really?”

Erik hummed, “Kurt doesn't, though.”

“Just you and me, then.”

“What about Raven?”

“Play date,” the boy answered. “I have to take her in the morning. It's at the lake.”

“What lake?”

Charles moved and sat up so he was able to look at the older man for a minute, as if pondering if he was serious or not. “Okay,” he murmured. “We're going to the lake tomorrow.”

“Oh, no we are not,” Erik mumbled, sitting up straighter in his spot on the bed.

“Yes, we are,” Charles said excitedly.

“Nope.”

“It'll be fun, and besides,” Charles smiled cheekily, leaning close and whispering in his ear, “You'll get a chance to stare at my beautiful, wet, naked body.”

Erik's head fell back against the headboard and he groaned, closing his eyes and willing his body not to react to the boy in his bed, and the images filling his head. “Charles...”

“Doesn't that sound _fun_ to you?”

The scientist opened his eyes to look at Charles, sighing again, before he got back into a comfortable position in the bed. “Ask me again tomorrow morning, you little minx.”

Charles laughed and reached over Erik to turn the lamp off before resting against the older man's chest to fall asleep.

\---

Erik had woken the next morning with Charles’ face hidden against his neck; with small puffs of warm, damp air escaping from Charles’ parted lips and tickling Erik’s neck softly.

“Morning,” the boy mumbled, snuggling further into Erik’s embrace.

“Good morning,” Erik responded quietly, fingers gently tracing the hem of Charles’ shirt. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmhm,” Charles hummed, “Beautifully.”

“Good, me too.”

Charles reluctantly moved away so he could look into Erik’s eyes, “As much as I’d like to stay like this all day, Raven will be awake and asking for me very soon.”

“Ah,” Erik said, “the lake.”

“Yep,” Charles smiled. “You coming?”

“I don’t think it’d be very enjoyable for me.”

“It would.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ll be there,” Charles said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You coming?” he repeated.

“Probably not.”

\---

It wasn't long till Erik found himself holding one of Raven's little hands while Charles held the other, the unusual trio making their way to the lake for Raven's play date. It hadn’t been very hard for Charles to convince Erik, all it took was a little mention of him being shirtless.

“Does this mean we're going to be swimming with children?” Erik asked, tilting his head to look at Charles.

“No,” Charles smiled. “I know a little secluded spot most people don't know about. It's pretty closed off, so we'll be fine.”

“Right,” Erik nodded. “How deep is the water?”

“You'll be able to stand easily,” Charles said, grinning. “Why, never learnt how to swim?”

“No,” Erik said defensively. “I'm just not very good at it.”

“Don't worry, darling, you can always hold on to me.”

\---

Secluded had been the right word.

Charles 'little spot' was rather beautiful, with the deep green gardens contrasting nicely with the slightly murky blue water. There was no one else around, which Erik was incredibly grateful for, as he didn't necessarily want to get caught in any compromising positions with a sixteen year old boy. Back at home it was legal, but he was aware of the laws and being locked up was far from the reason he had come to America for the summer.

“Can you help me?” Charles’ sweet voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

Erik turned towards the noise, licking his lips appreciatively when he saw Charles; shirtless and sitting in the grass. “With what, Liebling?”

Charles grinned at the endearment and held up a white tube Erik recognised as sunscreen. “I can't reach my back, and my skin is rather sensitive to the sun.”

Erik swallowed and nodded, dropping to his knees behind the boy and taking the tube. He squirted some on his hand before placing it in lines across Charles' back and rubbing gently. He took his time, trailing his hands over all the skin he could reach and smiling when he heard the little noises of enjoyment coming from the boy's mouth. “You've got lovely skin,” he commented, “Soft and pale.”

Charles released a puff of air in amusement, “Thank you, I suppose.”

Erik spent as much time as he could rubbing his hands across Charles' torso, but eventually he had to hand the tube back. “All done,” he said, leaning in to place a soft kiss against the nape of the boy's neck.

Charles shivered, but all he said was; “Thanks.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Erik responded and stood, removing his shirt quickly and dropping it on the pile of their things before moving towards the water. He held a hand out to Charles, “You coming?” he said, repeating the boy’s words from earlier that morning.

Charles grinned and stood, grabbing Erik's hand and moving with him into the water.

Swimming began innocently enough, both men enjoying the cooling sensation of the water against their skin on the hot summer day, and the company of each other. The sun was at its peak, shining brightly over them, as annoyingly hot as ever.

“Do you think there are fish in here?” Erik called out over his shoulder, watching Charles move in the water to stand closer to him. While Erik could easily stand in the lake, the water in the area they were in made it up to Charles' chin, and Erik couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the boy struggle slightly.

“I don't know,” Charles replied, looking through the water. “Feel anything?”

“You'd know if I felt something.”

“Why?” Charles asked cheekily, “Would you scream like a little kid?”

Erik rolled his eyes, moving his hand to make splashing movements towards Charles, “No.”

Charles laughed, turning his face away to shield his eyes from the water, “I think you would.”

“Nope.”

Charles moved closer, so there were mere inches between their bodies. “Really?”

“Really.”

Charles looked down through the water again, making a point of pretending to search for something. He smirked, placing his hands on Erik's shoulders lightly before calling out; “OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?”

Erik's head turned quickly to look at the spot Charles' eyes had previously been searching, and Charles used the opportunity to jump up, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist while his hands clasped behind his neck. Erik's hands moved subconsciously to hold the boy up, with one arm wrapping around his waist and the other holding Charles up by resting below the boy's arse.

“ _Don't do that_ ,” he said, shaking his head and resting it against the boy's shoulder.

“I thought you weren't scared?” Charles replied, still laughing quietly, mouth pressed against the side of Erik's head.

“You know, if you wanted to be in this position, all you had to do was ask,” Erik mumbled against Charles' wet skin. “I would have said yes.”

“Mmhm, that was more fun.”

“You're trying to kill me, aren't you?”

Erik felt Charles smile against his skin, “That's the last thing I want.”

\---

The next two weeks, for Erik, were generally filled with an internal mantra of _what is he doing—oh  my god does he know what he's doing to me— what the FUCK no no no please don't sit on my lap agai—no please don't wriggle like that my body won't listen to me anymore_.

It was almost as if he'd regressed to a teenager with a school-girl crush.

Not that it was _his_ fault – Charles wasn't exactly making it easy. Since the night they shared a bed, the boy had used every opportunity he could to tease Erik; from blatantly flirting, to sitting in his lap when they were alone, to implying downright filthy things in normal conversations, to crawling in his bed at night half-dressed and without warning.

It was driving him a little mad.

Madness was probably the reason he'd agreed to allow Charles into his room late at night when he _knew_ that the boy would try and stay. Not that Erik minded Charles sleeping in his bed, quite the opposite; it was more the fact that he knew Kurt would be at his door early the next morning. He didn't think the man would be all that happy to find him in bed with his stepson, regardless of how much he didn't like Charles.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Working.”

“Can I come?”

Erik looked at the boy from his spot on the uncomfortable desk chair, eyes trailing the lines of Charles’ petite body lain across his bed. “I hardly think Kurt would agree to that, do you?”

“No, I suppose not,” the boy sighed loudly, and then pouted across the room at him. “If you were working alone would you take me?”

“Of course,” Erik replied. “Though, if we were going to be alone, I rather think there are other things I would enjoy _taking you_ to.”

Charles huffed in amusement and stood, moving to sit sideways on Erik’s lap, “Isn’t that a nice thought.”

“Mmm.”

“I would like to see you at work, though.”

“Oh?” Erik asked, arms wrapping around Charles’ torso.

“Mmhmm,” Charles hummed. “Chemistry may not be my favourite type of science, but it is interesting. Besides,” he trailed off, the fingers of one hand trailing across Erik’s jaw lightly, “I think you’d look good in a lab coat.”

Erik smiled, moving his hands under Charles’ shirt and rubbing them against the soft skin, “Oh, I do.”

Charles beamed but didn’t say anything. Instead, he stood, pulling Erik up with him. They moved back to the bed, with Erik sitting carefully on the edge as Charles straddled him. He placed one thigh on either side of the man, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders and clasping his hands together. His eyes moved to look at the older man’s lips as he felt Erik’s calloused hands move along his torso slowly, sensually.

“Have you done this before?”

“Kinda.”

“Kinda?” Erik repeated. “What does _that_ mean?”

“It means that while I’ve done _things_ before, I haven’t, you know…”

“Had sex,” Erik said, mouth going a little dry as Charles nodded, almost as if he was embarrassed. “Okay, um…”

“That’s not a problem, is it?”

“No,” Erik replied quickly, “Not at all.”

“Good,” Charles smiled, hands playing with the hair at the nape of Erik’s neck. He started to rock his hips against Erik’s slowly, breathing heavily as he felt the other man’s body reacting.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Mmhm.”

“I’m not having sex with you,” Erik murmured, hands moving to grip Charles’ hips so he could guide the boy’s movements. “Your first time shouldn’t be like this.”

“Fine,” Charles sighed, “This will have to do.” He moved to press light kisses and bites across Erik’s jaw and neck, and within seconds the older man’s mouth had captured his, kissing him crudely.


	5. mon petit cadeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bet this is a bit of a surprise (unless you follow me on twitter, then you probably saw my frustrated tweets about it). 
> 
> I thought maybe a complete year was too long with no update, so I'm beating that mark by a few weeks. Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long. I have a love hate relationship with this fic, for some reason. I did promise I would finish it, though, and finishing it I am. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! Starts with the morning after the least chapter. Warnings for referenced child abuse and sexual content.
> 
> Until next time, whenever that may be.

Erik woke to the sound of knocking, his head muddled with sleep and confusion. His first thought was that it was Charles, but the boy’s presence in his bed eliminated that idea.

The memories of the night before came back to him slowly, the sensations of their bodies moving together, of the moans and whimpers that had left his boy’s mouth. He stared at Charles, at the boy’s practically naked body, a sense of horror growing with each second. Not because the boy was there, but because—

“ _Dr. Lehnsherr_?”

Because Kurt was at his door.

“Coming,” he called out, checking the time as he all but jumped out of the bed. He was supposed to have woken up an hour ago.

Charles woke at his yell, the boy’s beautiful, blue eyes blinking open; wide and adorably confused as he looked to Erik. “Wha...?”

Pulling on the pair of pants he had worn the day before, Erik smiled at him. “Quiet,” he whispered. “Your stepfather is at the door.”

The boy’s body stiffened, his eyes flashing to the, thankfully locked, bedroom door before returning to Erik. “Does he know?”

Erik shook his head and pulled a plain, white button up on. “Not that I know of,” he replied, quickly buttoning the shirt. “I’m late, though.”

Charles grinned and pulled the blanket around him, his body rolling into the spot previously occupied by Erik. “Old man can’t even have an orgasm without sleeping in, huh?”

Stifling a laugh, Erik moved back to the bed. He knelt on the mattress, leaning down to place a kiss to Charles’ forehead. “Keep talking,” he murmured, “and you won’t get another chance at an orgasm.”

“Thought you were gonna fuck me till I couldn’t walk?” Charles asked innocently. “Or was that all talk?”

Giving him another kiss, Erik replied, “Just wait until I come back.”

There was another quick knock on the door, and Erik stood from the bed to finish getting ready. Spraying himself with aftershave, he turned to Charles. “How do I look?”

“Completely fuckable.”

“That’s exactly what I was going for,” he joked. “Don’t talk or move until I’m gone. I’ll see you tonight.”

Charles nodded, his head returning to Erik’s pillow as the older man went to the door.

\---

“Apologies for the delay,” Erik said, once the bedroom door was shut behind him. “Hopefully we aren’t too late.”

Lips pursed, obviously annoyed, Kurt nodded before hurrying down the hallway. “We won’t be, if we move quickly.”

“How many people will be there?”

“Everyone considered important in the industry.”

Oh. Erik hadn’t thought their meeting would be that important. Evidently, he was wrong.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, although he didn’t particularly care. It was Kurt’s image that would be tarnished if they were late, not his.

Kurt remained silent until they reached the car waiting for them. Once settled inside, the sound of tires rolling over gavel filling the air, he asked, “Was anyone in the room with you?”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?”

“I thought I heard you talking to someone.”

“No, no,” Erik said. “Just myself.”

It was obvious the other man didn’t believe him, but nothing else was said on the topic. Erik was thankful for that; he hadn’t quite figured _how_ he would explain Charles’ presence in his bed.

\---

The meeting passed quickly, with a bunch of men getting up and speaking about things Erik didn’t bother paying much attention to. He found his mind wondered back to the beautiful boy, most likely still lounging in his bed. Images flashed in his mind’s eye, all of them consisting of the way Charles had looked the night before, his mouth opened in ecstasy, his body trembling in pleasure, all as a result of Erik’s touch. He couldn’t wait to properly have the boy, to see how the younger man would react to being filled.

Surprisingly, Erik found his attraction to the boy was much more than simply visual, or physical. He genuinely liked Charles, liked spending time with him, liked discussing academia with him. If given the time, Erik thought he could grow to love the boy.

His stay at the Xavier household was coming to a close, though, and he hadn’t given much thought about his relationship with Charles following his departure. He at least hoped they would stay in touch. Perhaps the boy would even visit him, one day.

The murmuring of someone next to him drew Erik from his thoughts, and he turned to look at the man. “Pardon?”

“We’re going to a bar after,” the man repeated. “A few of us, anyway. Thought you’d like to come.”

He thought back to Charles, of what he wanted to do with the boy that night, and of what he’d end up doing at the bar. As tempting as the boy was, he had come to America to make a deal with the industry. He thought, perhaps, he ought to work on that.

“Sounds good.”

\---

Thankfully, Kurt wasn’t invited. The people that were there were at least good company, and Erik ended up enjoying the few hours he spent huddled in the bar’s corner.

He was careful not to consume too much alcohol, only having a few drinks at the beginning, and then sobering himself with water and coffee afterwards. He’d never been a fan of drinking too much, and wanted to maintain a clear head.

He left the gathering early, feigning tiredness and making an excuse about an early morning. In actuality, he wanted to get back to Charles, to his beautiful boy. It was only ten o’clock when he returned to the mansion, thankfully sobered. Most of the lights were off, but there were still a few staff members packing up for the day. They smiled at him as he passed them, and Erik found himself nodding back, the tiniest hint of a smile stretching his lips.

The tell-tale sliver of light came from his bedroom door once he reached it, and he was glad that Charles was still up. His happiness, however, was diminished when he saw the boy.

The area around his left cheekbone was coloured by a deep pink, its outline obviously a hand print. Erik’s eyes narrowed as he shut the door behind him, the wood slamming shut, and moved to where Charles was sitting on his bed. He sat next to the boy, his arm opening in a welcome gesture, and, within seconds, Charles had clambered onto his lap, his hands winding around Erik’s body.

“Liebling,” Erik whispered, hand hovering above the abused cheek, there, but not quite touching the skin. “What happened?”

“He was angry,” Charles shrugged, like it explained everything. There was no need to clarify who _he_ was.

Anger rushed through Erik, the emotion almost overwhelming as he thought of Kurt touching Charles; of even _thinking_ that was something he could do.

“Why?” he found himself asking, not able to understand why anyone would want to do something other than take care of the boy in his lap.

Charles shrugged again, his eyes meeting Erik’s. “It’s not that bad.” _Not compared to normal._

“Yes it is,” Erik told him, jaw clenching. “They treat you like shit.”

“I’m used to it.”

Erik’s hand dropped, and he wrapped his arms around the boy securely, protectively. “Why you? They aren’t like that with Raven.”

“They don’t like me. They like Raven.”

“And why’s that?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Charles said, sighing in a manner that suggested he was joking about a serious topic, as if actually addressing it would unveil a whole other set of issues he’d have to deal with. “I think it’s because she’s still cute, and I’m not.”

Charles’ face lighted up with a hint of a smile, and Erik found himself returning it.

“I think you’re cute,” he replied, kissing the cheek that was unmarked. “Possibly the cutest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

A giggle left Charles’ mouth, and the noise made Erik’s chest explode with indescribable warmth.  He was glad the boy was okay enough to still joke.

“Unfortunately, not everyone shares that thought.”

“Then they’re all stupid.”

Charles laughed again, his lips stretching into a grin as he leant over to peck Erik on the mouth. The first kiss was chaste, innocent, but the following kisses were far from that. In only a few minutes, Erik had Charles under him, his hands between the fabric of the boy’s shirt and his warm, smooth skin.

He knew, at that point, he could get away with almost anything. And it was tempting, so, incredibly tempting, but…

“We should stop.”

A whine, low and quiet, left Charles’ mouth. He looked up at Erik, an annoyed furrow in his brow. “Why?”

“Because half of your faced is bruised.”

“It’s not like you’re going to fuck my face,” Charles told him, smirking. “Although, don’t completely rule that out. Sounds like a good celebration for when the bruise heals.”

Erik stifled a laugh, because, really, it _wasn’t_ funny, and closed his eyes for a moment, heart swelling with affection for the brat beneath him. “Who taught you to be so cheeky, hmm?”

“Completely self-taught, _Doctor_ ,” Charles replied, dragging his hands from Erik’s back to the top of his shirt, slowly undoing the first few buttons while talking. “Why? Do you like it?”

“You could say that,” Erik admitted, biting his lip while looking at Charles’ hands. “Do you really want to lose your virginity to a foreign man on a Tuesday night? While half of your face is in pain?”

“Oh,” Charles joked, grinning up at him while he continued to unbutton the shirt. “That’s exactly how I imagined it.”

A huff of a laugh left Erik’s mouth, the air ghosting over Charles’ skin. He didn’t say anything for a moment, chose instead to let Charles completely unbutton the shirt, leaving it hanging from his torso, before finally speaking. “If you want to stop…”

“I won’t want to stop,” Charles told him, pushing the soft fabric off his shirts and throwing it to the side. That, really, was all it took for Erik’s resolve to disappear. If the boy wanted it, then he saw no reason not to give it to him.

Each piece of clothing was removed between feather light touches and filthy kisses, their bodies moving together like they were made for each other. Erik touched and kissed every inch of skin he could find, his body burning with an indescribable hunger just from the sight of Charles, ready and wanting.

Erik nipped and sucked at the boy’s skin, leaving soft pink marks as he moved from jaw, to neck, to collarbone and further down. His tongue licked at the boy’s pert nipples, pleased with the quiet, breathy moan he got in return.

Charles squirmed with each touch, mind clearing under the pleasure. Everything felt wonderful, but he wanted more. “Erik,” he murmured, fingers twisting in thick, auburn hair. The man hummed against his skin, happily continuing his adoration of the body, not bothered to actually respond. A half laugh, half moan escaped Charles’ lips, and he tugged on the hair, forcing Erik to look at him.

The pout on the older man’s face made him giggle, and he smashed their lips together, smiling as Erik’s tongue moved across his. When they finally parted, he said, “More.”

“You’re sure you’re ready?”

Charles nodded and parted his legs, showing Erik just how ready he was. A small, quiet groan left Erik’s lips, and Charles smiled when the man moved to the bedside table, hand fishing around in the top draw before returning with a bottle of lube and a condom.

Grabbing the pillow he usually slept on, Erik placed a hand on Charles’ upper thigh, motioning for the boy to lift his hips before placing the pillow under the small of his back. “It’ll make you more comfortable,” he murmured, stroking the boy’s hip.

He gently shifted Charles so they were in the best position, the younger man’s legs spread wide, back arched slightly, before generously lathering his fingers in lube. He inserted the first finger smoothly, another burst of arousal shooting through his body as the tight heat clenched around him, at the moan that left Charles’ mouth.

“Have you done this to yourself before?” he asked, moving the finger in and out slowly.

“All the time,” Charles responded, voice breathy. “Never more than two, though.”

That was…an interesting thought. Erik imagined the boy, laid out on a bed much like he was then, using his own hands to bring himself off. Adding a second finger, he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Have you done it while thinking about me?”

Charles’ eyes shut at the second finger, groaning before answering his question. “Yes,” he breathed, pushing against the careful movements of Erik’s hands.

And that, that was something to think about, Erik thought, a smirk creeping onto his face. He scissored his fingers, pleased with every moan he got in response, and kept talking. “What did you think about?” his voice was rough with arousal, his accent thicker than usual. “Did you think about me fucking you? Filling you?”

Charles whimpered as the third finger was added, his arousal diminishing the burn of the stretch. He arched up into Erik’s touch, trying to get the fingers deeper, to push against his sweet spot. “Yes,” he choked out, a loud moan leaving his lips. “Fuck, _yes_. God, Erik, _please._ ”

“Please what?” Erik asked, quickening the pace of his hand, fascinated as the boy fucked himself on his fingers. He had been with many partners before, and none had been as beautiful as Charles was, with his pale skin flushed the most beautiful shade of pink, shining under the light with the sheen layer of sweat.

“Fuck me,” the boy moaned, and Erik was glad everyone else slept on the other side of the mansion, as he doubted the boy would go unheard if they were on the same level.

Erik hummed but continued to finger him for a few moments, making sure he was properly prepared. Eventually, he pulled his hand away, chuckling as the boy whined, his hole clenching at the emptiness. He quickly placed the condom on, adding another layer of lube to be safe, before pressing the head of his cock against Charles’ opening.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Charles replied, voice impatient, pushing back against Erik’s cock to show just how ready he was.

Erik smiled at the response and slowly pushed in, eyes closing as the tight heat wrapped around his cock. A low, shaky, groan left his mouth, his head dropping forward as he pushed in, only stopping when his balls rested against Charles’ arse.

He cracked his eyes open to look at Charles, the slightest twinge of guilt twisting his stomach when he saw the boy’s eyes squeezed shut, the air between then filling with heavy breathing. He stroked the boy’s hip gently, the other hand moving to pump his cock as he whispered sweet nothings, an attempt to ease the pain.

Despite wanting to pound into the beautiful heat, Erik didn’t move until Charles opened his eyes and told him to. He fucked him slowly at first, his dick dragging in and out of the heat, but then Charles started to push back against him, urging him to go faster. The room filled with groans and whimpers, the noises growing louder with each thrust. 

“Please,” the boy chocked through a gasp, pleasure clouding his mind. All he could focus on was Erik; the way the man looked above him, strands of auburn hair flopped in front of his face, the hard torso covered in sweat, the way his mouth dropped open in pleasure. He could feel the man everywhere; in him, around him. It was one of the most magnificent things he’d never felt.

Erik didn’t need to be told twice. He picked up his pace further, angling his thrusts to hit Charles’ prostate. It was well known when he finally did, with Charles’ pleasured scream filling the room.

“Shhh,” Erik hushed, leaning down to kiss the boy. “We don’t want people to hear.”

“Can’t help it,” Charles replied, his nails digging into Erik’s back, dragging down the skin. “It feels too good.”

Erik grinned, his hold on Charles’ hips tightening as he fucked into the boy, cock slamming against his prostate with each thrust. It wouldn’t last much longer, he knew, and when the warmth of his own orgasm began to coil through his stomach, he grabbed Charles’ cock again, fisting it with the same pace as his thrusts.

“I’m going— _ngh, fuck_ , Erik.”

Erik’s lips found his jaw, his neck, any bit of skin they could reach, the sounds of their muffled moans and skin slapping and sliding together filling the air around them.  “Come,” he whispered against skin, his lips leaving a damp trail. “ _Fuck_ , darling, come for me.”

Another perfectly angled thrust, and Charles did just that. His body arched into Erik’s with a cry as he came, his come covering their torsos, his hole clenching around Erik. Barely a minute after, Erik followed, his teeth biting down on the boy’s shoulder to stifle his groan.

They didn’t move for a long time, choosing instead to just hold each other, waiting for their erratic breathing to calm down. Once it did, Erik kissed him again, the action soft and slow. When he finally pulled back, he placed his forehead against Charles’, eyes staring into the blue beneath him, adoration colouring his features.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he whispered, his voice just a little hoarse.

Charles huffed a laugh, thankful Erik wouldn’t be able to see the blush the words caused. “You’re only saying that because I let you have sex with me.”

“Nuh-uh,” was the response, followed quickly by another set of kisses.

Finally, he pulled away from the young men, his movements gentle as he pulled out. Charles sighed at the emptiness, body squirming with a feeling he couldn’t quite explain. He watched Erik pull the condom off before standing and smiling.

“I’ll clean us up, hmm?”

\---

Charles beamed as Erik got under the covers with him, his body immediately curling against the older man’s. He hurt in places he hadn’t been aware existed, but he also felt a deep calmness, lying there next to the man.

“I hope I didn’t disappoint,” Erik murmured, kissing his forehead gently.

“Far from it,” Charles told him, sighing happily as sleep nudged at his mind. “Better than I thought.”

He could feel Erik smile, and he snuggled further into the other man’s tight embrace. “Sleep, Liebling,” Erik told him, his fingers combing through his hair softly. “We will talk about it tomorrow.”


End file.
